No second Chance
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Podríamos llamarlo un Lukanette que termina mal... o que no tiene ni la oportunidad de comenzar


Odiaba tanto la lluvia, estaba calada hasta los huesos mientras la torrencial tormenta que caía sobre París la dejaba entumecida arrodillada entre el lodo en su escondite.

Las lejanas palabras de Kagami la golpeaban una y otra vez, en el amor no existen segundas oportunidades, ella creyó entenderlo.

Ella creyó ciegamente que Adrien era el indicado y lo puso encima de todo y de todos en sus prioridades. Lastimo a sus amigos por que para ella Adrien era todo.

Alejo a Chat Noir con mayor firmeza, al borde de lo desagradable para que la olvidara y seguir fiel a su amor por Adrien.

Alejo a Luka. Dejo de ir a ver a Kitty Section ensayar, dejo de salir de paseo con el chico y cuando salían en grupo evitaba estar a solas con el.

La última vez que el intento acercarse ella lo dejó con Sabrina y Chloe para ir junto a Adrien, Nino y Alya. Ese día había visto de reojo como Sabrina miraba embelesada a Luka y como Chloe fue mucho menos malvada de lo normal con el chico.

El se había reído de los comentarios narcisistas de Chloe, había sacado su guitarra y habían pasado esa tarde sentados en grupos, pronto Kitty Section se unió a Luka y Chloe comenzó a hablar con los chicos un poco más humildemente de lo normal intentando hacer caso a Ladybug y ser más amable y mejor persona.

Ella le había pedido a Chloe ser mejor persona usando su máscara de Ladybug y sin saberlo la había empujado en la vida de Luka pa quedarse en ella.

Ella aún siendo amiga de Adrien luchaba por pasar tiempo a su lado, pasaba por ridículas situaciones todo el tiempo y continuaba igual. Adrien la llamaba su buena amiga Marinette y no importaba su esfuerzo nada entre ella y el rubio cambiaba.

Pero Chloe cambió. Aún era arrogante. Presumida y de cometarios afilados pero estaban dirigidos a Lila o a ella, al principio pensó que era por Adrien, luego cuando vio una noche mientras patrullaba cerca del río a Chloe en el barco de los Couffaine sentada junto a Luka escuchándolo tocar y charlando entendió que la rubia plástica se había vuelto amiga de Luka y probablemente los comentarios venenosos que recibía a diario eran por la manera tan cobarde en que había actuado con Luka.

Algo se había retorcido en su pecho al imaginar que el chico dulce que conocía se volviera amigo de la horrible rubia pero lo había aplastado e ignorado. Ella amaba a Adrien, debía ser paciente y luchar por el. Luka había sido su amigo pero se habían alejado y no podía evitarlo.

Los meses habían pasado y sorprendentemente Chloe hablaba con Juleka y Rose, incluso estaba ayudando a Juleka a tener más confianza, Sabrina y Chloe parecían más amigas que ama y sirviente también y Marinette no podía evitar notar que la rubia ya no seguía a Adrien.

Durante sus patrullajes había visto muchas veces a Luka y Chloe llegando a conciertos o subiendo a la limusina de la rubia luego de alguno. Era obvio para Marinette que Chloe la había remplazado en la vida de Luka.

El dejo de buscarla, recordó Marinette con tristeza y pasaba sus ratos libres con la rubia y ella era más amable, sin dejar de ser arrogante o mimada pero habia llegado a integrarse mejor con sus compañeros.

Esa noche Adrien la había rechazado cuando se le confesó, le había dicho que el estaba enamorado de una chica extraordinaria y que ella era una amiga. Una muy querida pero que no sentía nada más por ella.

Ahogándose en llanto había corrido lejos, había llegado al Liberty sin aliento y casi había sonreído cuando vio a Luka tocando su guitarra en la cubierta. Necesitaba consuelo en esos momentos.

Estaba por acercarse a él cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y vio a Chloe con un paraguas amarillo cubrir a Luka y sonreírle. La sonrisa más honesta que ella había visto en la hija del alcalde jamás. Se había ocultado y continuó observando sin hacer ruido.

—Luke, es hora de irnos. Papi y Mami nos esperan, están ansiosos por conocerte.

Luka cerró los ojos y se colocó también bajo el paraguas muy cerca de la rubia.

—Estoy seguro que tu papá me odiara.

Marinette se había acercado tanto como pudo sin ser vista, aprovechando un poco su práctica como Ladybug y se dedicó a escuchar.

—Te amara, siempre dice que mientras su princesa sea feliz el también.

Luka miraba a Chloe sonreírle con arrogante afecto y tomó la mano que sostenía la sombrilla sujetándola el mismo para luego tomar la mano libre de la rubia y acariciar con sus dedos el dorso de su mano suavemente en una caricia lenta.

—¿Eres feliz Chlo?

Chloe suspiro y borró la arrogancia de su rostro un segundo antes de que volviera a todo su esplendor y con un guiño descarado hablara con su mimada actitud de siempre.

—Soy hermosa, soy rica, soy una heroína y tengo el novio mas sexy del mundo. ¿Tu que crees?

Marinette vio a Luka encorvarse, en una actitud tímida y algo deprimida que la obligó a fruncir el seño al verlo así. Si Chloe lo estaba lastimando entonces ella...

—No lo se, es decir no soy Adrien Agreste así que supongo que no entiendo por que estas conmigo.

El sonido triste de la voz de Luka la golpeó como una bofetada y después la mirada furiosa de la rubia la sorprendió por completo antes de que Chloe hablara tan fuerte y claramente como pudo.

—Escucha Luke, no me importa lo que la estúpida panadera te hizo pensar con su actitud de mierda, tu eres mejor que Adrien, eres amable, dulce, inteligente y bondadoso, tanto como para darme a mi la oportunidad de cambiar y tan asquerosamente bueno que me apoyaste mientras fuimos amigos con todo el horrible drama familiar sin decirle a nadie ni burlarte de mi por que mi vida no es tan perfecta como finjo que es.

Los dedos de Chloe se aferraron a Luka y Marinette sintió rabia contra ella misma, ella había herido a Luka. Le había hecho pensar que era menos que Adrien y que por eso se alejó.

—Eres mil veces más valiente que Adrien por que estas luchando por tus sueños y no conformándote con hacer lo que te piden hacer. Me trataste como una igual y nunca como a la rubia estúpida que todos ven. Me dejas ser yo misma también pero me impulsas a ser mejor todos los días.

Los dedos libres de la rubia acariciaron suavemente el rostro de Luka con cariño y le dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando esa idiota te hizo a un lado fue su pérdida, pero yo soy Chloe Bourgeois y yo no busco baratijas cutres, yo soy experta en diamantes cariño y tu señor Couffaine eres mi propio Oppenheimer Blue. Yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir mientras me quieras. Para mi tu eres y serás mi prioridad.

Chloe lo besó suavemente en cada mejilla y fue Luka quien la besó en los labios, tan cerca bajo el paraguas amarillo que Marinette apenas veía el cuerpo de Chloe parcialmente cubierto por el del chico.

—Eres única Chloe, gracias.

Luka soltonsu mano para poder abrazarla y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho, la mano amplia de Luka descansaba en su espalda baja y Chloe se estremeció. Amaba los talentosos dedos de su músico.

—No lo olvides serpiente, eres mío.

Ella era una chica que sabía lo que quería y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara. Mucho menos esa panadera idiota que no supo valorar lo que tenía.

—No lo olvido y esto va en ambos sentidos. Soy tu humilde sirvo My Queen.

La risa masculina de Luka mientras le hablaba seductor y besaba su mano la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír de alegría. Si, el era suyo.

—Ahora vamos Luke, es hora de que conozcas a Papi. Y Mami quiere ver contigo algunas fechas para una cena, dijo algo de que te quiere como modelo a toda costa y no puedo evitarlo porque eres tan guapo que ya tiene planeada todo una campaña contigo como modelo principal para este otoño-invierno.

Luka la miro aterrado, ese no era su objetivo. El quería ser músico, simplemente amaba tocar y componer canciones y luego de que Marinette le había roto el corazón no imaginaba que la enérgica melodía de la arrogante Chloe lo motivara a avanzar y olvidarse de ese amor no correspondido.

—Chlo, no quiero ser modelo.

La rubia se colgó más de su brazo y río alegre al imaginar a Luka debutando como modelo, con su cuerpo atlético y su rostro atractivo. Con sus ojos azules como el mar y esa personalidad tan atrayente sería la sensación.

—Solo es un paso hacia tu debut como músico Luke. Usa lo que tienes a tu favor y aplasta a tus rivales. El mundo del espectáculo es cruel amor, o aplastas o te aplastan pero entre más fama mejor para lograr tu sueño.

Y no solo eso, el era su novio. Chloe sonrió posesiva y orgullosa. Quizá la estúpida de Lila y la idiota de Marinette fueran tras Adrien y su padre rico en el caso de la italiana o de la cursilería que soñara Dupain sobre él pero ella eligió al mejor.

—Confiare en ti en esto y solo espero que tu madre no intente que cambie mi estilo.

El tenía todo lo que no sabía que buscaba hasta que la idiota de Dupain-Cheng lo empujó hacia ella.

—Jamás! Modelitos pijos y aburridos abundan pero el mundo necesita de un hombre sexy que lo conquiste.

Chloe miró a hacia atrás un segundo para contemplar la patética imagen que daba Dupain-Cheng en esos momentos y casi sintió pena por ella. Casi, pero ella era Chloe y podría haber cambiado pero no lo suficiente para ser amable con Dupain-Cheng. Se alejó antes de que Luka notara a la chica en el lodo y lo llevó hasta su limusina, sabía que si el la veía su amabilidad le impediría ponerla en su lugar como se merecía.

Marinette los vio alejarse y lloro. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lodo y se odio aún más. Ella era peor que Chloe, ella había tratado a Luka como algo desechable sin ver que lo había herido y había sido la chica que la había atormentado todo su vida quien había visto a Luka y habia hecho lo que Marinette no pudo.

Elegirlo a él.

•••••

No se que diablos hace Chloe con Luka!! Culpo a Deperada por esto!!! Marinette me decepcionó profundamente y una parte de mi esta convencida que Luka merece algo mejor. No que Chloe lo sea, al menos no si no cambia pero vamos que estoy tan enojada con Marinette que lo peor que se me ocurrió para hacerla sufrir fue que Chloe le quitara a Luka e incluso su lugar en Kitty Section y Adrien la rechazara también.

Me encanto Viperion, pero odie que fuera la segunda opción de Marinette todo el capítulo y que lo tratara asi! Fue horrible de ver.

Manu lo siento mucho, me encantaría ayudarte a subir tus historias pero la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo libre... intentaré buscar algo que me inspiré un Adrigami pero no prometo nada. Es solo una posibilidad.


End file.
